This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Image Acquisition and Production Module. The research projects of all PJl's, ECIs, Pilot Researchers, their mentors, module directors and PI involve the use of this core. The purpose of this module is to provide quality state of the art instrumentation and expertise to obtain microscopic images with light, fluorescent and Nomarski optics;to archive the images in a retrievable format, to provide for morphometric analysis and to produce publication quality prints. The Module comprises 600sq ft in the basement of the Dean McGee Eye Institute. The Module equipment consists of optical image acquisition devices interfaced with three computer work stations with internet access for image storage, retrieval, analysis and modification as well as equipment for embedding, sectioning, and histochemical and immunochemical staining. The module includes a Systems Manager and histology technicians who will assist the PJrs either in the processing of tissue and production of images, or by providing assistance in the operation of any of the equipment. The Image Acquisition and Production Module is already operating at maximum capacity for tissue processing and the histology technician requested will enable the PJl's projects to be receive priority scheduling. The services of this module are the most labor intensive and will enable the PJl's to obtain their data more rapidly, in greater quantity, to analyze it and to produce publication quality images for manuscripts, posters or Power Point presentations. This Module has the potential to maximize the productivity of each of the PJl's in vision research and thereby strengthen their ability to successfully compete for future NIH R01 funding. This in turn will increase not only the number of Vision Research Investigators in Oklahoma but also the quality of the research.